Be Just Fine
by loserslikemedefygravity
Summary: Quinn Fabray has been feeling scared and alone lately, and her fellow Glee clubbers have noticed. They come up with a plan to let her know she's not alone, and everything will be alright. One-shot, inspired by "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World.


**A/N: Hello my darlings! This is just a quick one-shot I thought of while listening to the song The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. I highly recommend you listen to the song while reading this fic. If you choose to do so, press play on the music where you see the *****

**While I was listening to this song, it made me think of the things Quinn had said to Rachel in the bathroom at Prom, and what she'd said to Brittany and Santana in the hotel room in New York, and it made me think how very much someone needed to sing this song to her. Anyway, I hope you like it! Reviews appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Quinn pushed the door to the auditorium open and looked around the empty house, confused. The note on the door of the choir room had been vague enough. The rumpled piece of paper had said only "Quinn: No rehearsal today. Meet us in the auditorium" scrawled quickly in Kurt's handwriting. So where was everyone? The stage was empty except for the drum set that usually occupied the choir room set up in the corner of the stage.<p>

"Hello?" she called, her voice echoing through the dark room. Her shout was answered with a startled crash and what sounded like scrambling feet, the source of which she couldn't place.

"Hello? Anyone?" she tried again. "Mr. Shue?"

Her teacher had just appeared onstage from behind the curtain. He found Quinn in the back of the auditorium and smiled, beckoning for her to meet him in front of the stage as he made his way down the steps and into the pit.

"Mr. Shue?" she asked again, heading down the aisle. "What's going on?"

He shook his head and smiled again, poiting towards the stage. She turned and saw that Puck had appeared beside the drum set with his guitar in hand.

"Puck? What are you-"

***She was cut off as he began strumming, grinning down at her. The tune was familiar but before Quinn could place it, Finn and Santana were stepping out from behind the curtain, Finn sitting quickly at the drum set and Santana crossing to center stage. Finn came in just as Santana winked and began singing.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

_It's only in your head you feel left out_

_or looked down on._

Quinn gaped at her as Brittany appeared from behind the split in the curtain, stepping up beside Santana and waving quickly to Quinn.

_Just try your best, try everything you can_

_and don't you worry what they tell themselves_

_when you're away._

Suddenly, the curtain flew open and the whole of New Directions was behind it. They began moving and singing in perfect synchronization, all singing directly to the blonde in the audience whose mouth hung open in shock.

_It just takes some time,_

_little girl, you're in the middle of the ride,_

_everything, everything will be just fine,_

_everything, everything will be alright, alright._

Rachel bounced forward next and grinned as Brittany grabbed her hand and swayed with her.

_Hey, you now they're all the same._

_You know you're doing better on your own,_

_so don't buy in._

Puck stepped forward beside the girls, still playing along energetically.

_Live right now._

_Yeah, just be yourself._

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough_

_for someone else._

The whole group began moving again, the four in the front leading the dancing. laughed in appreciation beside her, and Quinn felt the corners of her mouth tugging up in a dazed smile.

_It just takes some time,_

_little girl, you're in the middle of the ride,_

_everything, everything will be just fine,_

_everything, everything will be alright, alright._

_It just takes some time,_

_little girl, you're in the middle of the ride,_

_everything, everything will be just fine,_

_everything, everything will be alright, alright._

Puck let out a whoop as he continued into a complicated guitar solo. Kurt and Mercedes rushed forward smiling and grabbed Quinn's hands, pulling her up onto the stage as she let out a surprised squeal. Her friends danced about her, passing her from person to person. Mike performed a complicated break dance around her while she laughed before Tina grabbed her hand and spun her to Sam who she swayed with for a moment before he passed her off to Rachel. The brunette grabbed her hands and lifted their arms in a ridiculous rendition of the wave, both of them laughing aloud before Kurt grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into him, spinning them around in a circle. Just as the music slowed, Puck handed his guitar off to a band student and Kurt pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek, twirling her away into Puck's waiting arms. He hugged her waist from behind as Finn handed off his own sticks to a band student and stood, singing to Quinn with a goofy grin.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out_

_And looked down on._

He smiled shyly as Rachel squeezed his hand.

_Just do your best_

Puck sang directly into Quinn's ear before spinning her off to Brittany and Santana who looped their arms through each of hers as Puck continued, grinning and never breaking eye contact with her.

_Do everything you can_

_And don't you worry what your bitter hearts_

_Are gonna say_

The group moved into the chorus again, but this time they left their choreography forgotten, all grouping around Quinn, dancing and laughing, passing the giggling blonde around the group, exchanging hugs and jumping in time with the beat.

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will alright, alright_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will alright_

The music came to a close and the group erupted into cheers. Brittany hugged Quinn tightly, Santana squeezing her arm. Kurt clapped beside them, laughing as Finn and Sam high-fived and Puck raised his fist to bump knuckles with Rachel. Even Mr. Shue made his way on stage, clapping and shouting "Awesome, guys!"

"So did you like it?" Finn finally asked, turning to Quinn when the majority of the noise had died down.

Quinn stared around the group, her eyes wide, still not fully understanding the cause for their impromptu performance.

"I…what was that?

"That was 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World," Rachel grinned.

"No, I mean…why?" the blonde asked breathlessly.

Everyone around her exchanged glances, waiting for someone else to explain. Finally, Finn stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we all noticed you seemed really…sad lately. And we were kinda worried. Rachel and Santana finally told us the stuff you'd said, about, you know, not wanting to be alone and being scared of the future and stuff…" he trailed off. Rachel squeezed his arm and took over, turning to look at Quinn.

"We just wanted you to know that…you're not alone Quinn. We're all here for you, and we all love you very much. And we don't want you to be afraid. Because everything is going to be alright, and we're all going to be here for you no matter what. We're your family, Quinn."

"That's right. We've got your back," Puck smiled, stepping closer to her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"And you know, the haircut is great and all," Santana began, grinning, "but I didn't think it was enough to heal a broken heart. We thought maybe this would help a little."

Quinn stared around at the group, her eyes shining and her lips pursed.

"…Quinn?" Brittany tried hesitantly. "You're not mad, are you?"

Quinn just shook her head, unable to speak as the tears spilled over and began running down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt asked gently, reaching for her hand.

"I just…thank you all so much," Quinn breathed out shakily, her voice watery from her tears. "Thank you. I…I didn't realize how much I needed that. You're all…thank you."

"We love you Quinn," Santana smiled warmly, her eyes uncharacteristically misty.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered quietly, before letting out a shaky laugh and bringing her hands up to cover her tear-stained face.

"Group hug!" Artie exclaimed loudly, and the entire group laughed, moving in to wrap their arms around each other, everyone grabbing for each other's shoulders, trying to hold each other up, laughing at the ridiculousness of their position.

Quinn laughed aloud from the center of the hug, leaning into her friends. Yes, she was still afraid of the future. And yes, she didn't want to be alone. But somehow, some part of her knew it was going to be okay. She had just wanted someone to love her. She couldn't believe she'd been blind to the thirteen people who already did, promising her their unconditional love and ever present support, and she thought maybe, for now; she could be alright with being in the middle. Because everything would be just fine.


End file.
